fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanGame:Monster Hunter Horizon
Monster Hunter Horizon is a Monster Hunter fangame created by Narwhaler. Introduction Monster Hunter Horizon is meant to give more resources to the hunters by using the environment and taking advantage of the senses of the monsters. The game takes place in a continent where the Guild has recently been established and the hunter has the responsibility to help the populations of the region to deal with their problems. Mechanics This game features the following mechanics from other main games: *Free hunt area: Evergreen Lands *Village upgrading. *Mount system. *Underwater hunt. **Monsters can't be mounted underwater. *No Blade Oils. *Daily Target (only for Online Hunts). *Minor mechanics: **Day/Night cycle. **Continuous gathering. **Moving bait when fishing. **Destroying set traps. **Manual monster registration. **Photographs using a special item: Recording Binoculars. The new mechanics of the game are: *'Monster Neutrality'. Since the contact of hunters with monsters is relatively recent, not all monsters (including big ones) will attack the hunter if they notice them. They will only attack if hunters have the weapon unsheathed or get too close to the monster. This trait in their behavior is indicated in the monster description page with the letters "MN". *'Senses'. Some monsters rely more on hearing or smell than sight, so their behavior can vary. For example, if the hunter moves a lot they could focus more on attacking them, or if it has wounds (red bar) they can smell the blood and attack. Hunters can also take advantage of this. **'Lures'. Hunters can buy or craft different lures depending on the monster to attract them to a certain spot or hunter. Hunters will have to investigate the ecology of the monster to know what the most effective lure is. This is mainly used to attract the monster into a trap or to make it focus on a hunter. It doesn't work on monsters without good sense of smell. ** Stealth. Hunters can use the elements of the surroundings like rocks, bushes or tall grass to pass unnoticed by monsters. Besides, if you attack a monster that hasn't noticed you, you'll get an affinity bonus. *'Monster Footprints'. The monsters can leave tracks so hunters can locate them more easily or know what monsters are in the area. Flying Monsters don't leave footprints when changing area, so it's better to use paintballs. *'Exploration Quests'. These quests are only made once, the hunter will be given special equipment that varies depending on the region and gives certain skills to make the quest easier, and the main objective is to get proof of the presence of a monster in the area. If the hunter gets the proof without getting noticed by the monster, they will get more rewards. Upon completing the quest the set is unlocked. *'Season System' unlocked in High Rank. Some areas will change depending on the quest: **''Winter Season'' in the Wooded Fell. All zones become snowy and cold area resources increase. **''Monsoon Season'' in the Cloud Cataract. Two areas become flooded, aquatic monsters can appear and plant, bug and shroom resources increase. **''Dry Season'' in the Stormy Lowlands. The area becomes hotter, two zones become desert-like, there's a wildfire surrounding one area, bone and monster resources increase. **''Active Season'' in the Cruel Mountains. The area becomes hotter, some areas become wider and there are lava geysers, ore resources increase. *'Sky' changes from time to time, so it can be cloudy, slightly cloudy, normal or clear. This affects slightly the brightness of the areas. *'Hunting Knifes': the Hunter can unlock different Hunting Knifes with different abilities: **''Normal Hunting Knife'': doesn't have any effect. **''Fast Hunting Knife'': has a similar effect to fast gathering skill. **''Toothed Hunting Knife'': increases probability to carve an item x2, but the carving animation takes longer. **''Extra Hunting Knife'': has a high probability to give one extra carve, but the carving animation takes longer. **''Ultra Hunting Knife'': changes the percentages of carves, taking 8% of the higher one to give it to the lowest one, the carving animation is slightly slower. *'Lantern'. Hunters can buy a lantern and use it to prevent small monsters from attacking. However, if the hunter gets hit too much by a big monster the Lantern will break and will inflict Fireblight. *'Poachers'. WIP... Weapons Weapons have moves similar to MHGen Guild Style with a few changes: *Lance keeps the classic three pokes, third poke has super armor. Shield rush and window frames go back to the ones in MH4U. *Gunlance motion values go back to the ones in MH3U and Heat Gauge attack modifiers change to 1/1.1/1.2. When overtaking the gauge, the meter will return to yellow but won't get locked. *Hammer motion values increase slightly and hunters can do the lv1 charge attack by pressing X+A at lv3 charge, gaining super armor. *Dual Blades regain sharpness after the spinning dash if the two final slashes hit. Underwater, weapons move slightly slower, but the moveset is mostly the same, there are some changes compared to some moves from MH3U: *Sword and Shield underwater moveset is changed to be more similar to the land moveset, being faster and having longer combos. *Insect Glaive can't be used underwater if the Kinsect hasn't been fed with a special jelly, called Pelagic Jelly, which allows the Kinsect to breath underwater by forming a bubble around itself. The aerial jump gets replaced with a forward dive launch. Story Thousands of years ago, the Western Dragon Sea was said to have terrible storms that destroyed the fleets that would dare to traverse it. However, these storms have been weakening in the last centuries, allowing some folks to cross the sea and settle in the lands of a new continent. The reason behind them being weaker is yet unknown. The Guild arrived a few years ago and constructed a port town known as Valeira in the eastern coast. Now it has started to explore the wide variety of regions and study the unique monsters that live there. The Guild has also established contact with the folks found here to help them with their current troubles. Hunters from all over the world have travelled to Valeira to start a new life and participate in this project, you're one of them. The hunter starts in Valeira where they meet the Guild Master to start the training for both land and underwater hunt basis in the hunting grounds known as the Evergreen Lands and the Foaming Cliffs. After completing the training the hunter will start going to the different villages all over the region to help them with the problems that are arising, them being poachers, unexplainable droughts, food poisoning, etc. The first village to be assigned is Veldig Village in a cold region near the Wooded Fell, then Kalapui Village settled in the tropical shore close to the Cloud Cataract. When the hunter becomes more experienced they will be able to travel to Majaba Village in the vast plains of the Stormy Lowlands and finally Gniti Village at the range of the Cruel Moutains. Each village has unique services and features which will be unlocked and improved throughout the game, the hunter can focus on only one village or several villages at once, it's all up to them. … Category:Fan Game